The Beginnings Of My New Life On Radcliffe Way
by GoryFangtelDevein
Summary: Draculaura has had a horrible past. She want more in her life, she wants friends, she wants to settle down. Will moving to radcliffe solve her problems? Or give her more.
1. Threatened

_Firstly, this is the first story I_ **_ever_**_ wrote so please leave lots of reviews or PMs or what ever you would rather write to me with. and I'm only eleven so, I don't think I write __**that **__**well**__ so yeah __**please**__ tell me how I did. Also I will sometimes in different languages, because of whatever character I'm writing about, like an example if I'm writing about Cleo I might write in Arabic. xoxLUVzYaxox_

I was in my room cuddling and petting Count Fabulous on the bed feeling a little sick when I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I called, praying it wasn't one of my father's brides. "Your father", he said while coming in. which made me relieved.

He came over to my bed and sat on the edge, smoothing his suit. He looked at me, and said to me "you look a little pale".

"It's okay, it's nothing, I'm just feeling a little sick that's all", I said innocently. "You need to start drinking blood again Draculaura". "No, no, dad I will not have a conversation about that again."

"You will die Draculaua! Don't you understand!", he yelled while shifting on the bed. "YES, YES, I UNDERSTAND!",I shouted not moving an inch and covering Count Fabulous's ears knowing he could still hear. "The thing is do YOU understand!" I said in a raspy voice. "UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" what he shouted starting standing up.

"Understand everything! Nothings Fair! YOU know why I don't drink blood anymore!" I shouted getting of the bed and letting Count go to fly away to wherever he pleased. "YES, AND IT'S KILLING YOU!" He shouted back.

"I'd rather DIE then drink blood EVER again!"

"DRACULAURA! You WILL DRINK BLOOD WHETHER I HAVE FORCE YOU TO DRINK IT!"

He turned on his heal and stormed out, and slaming the door on his way. I sighed deeply then let myself fall backward on the bed.

Count fluttered back in from outside and gave me one of his cute little tiny bat hugs,and I scratched behind his ears , that was his favorite spot for scratching. I knew he was in heaven the way is eyes were fluttering.

...

Afterwards I went down to the kitchen to go eat some fruits and vegetables. It turned Verona was down there with only my father's T shirts and some black boyshort panties on. She was getting bloodwine and glasses. I was about to turn around and sneak back up to my room but right before I was going to turn, she seen me.

"Coming to eat your daily fruits little child?", she said with evil smile on her face and a smart tone. "I think you keep forgetting I'm older and more mature than you'll ever be", I shot back, walking toward her to get some fruits.

But she quickly slapped across the face, leaving a few scratches, she pushed me on the floor and got on top of me. She grabbed my cheeks and squeezed so hard her nails were digging in my cheeks, and my cheeks were dripping blood.

"How DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ME like that you filthy half-breed thing". I tried to get free but she had me pinned down with my hands aligned with my temples, my legs were straight, but her shins were pinned on my knees.

I still struggled but it was no use, so I stopped and made sure there was no expression on my face. My father always said "show your enemy no emotion". her shirt was hanging down allowing me to see her breast.

I noticed a heart shaped locket with a unique design, and said "pentru totdeauna întotdeauna" in beautiful writing hanging from her swan like neck. She lowered her head down next to mine and whispered in my ear, "you know your just like her, just like your weak pathetic mother". I was starting to burn with rage, but then she slowly moved her face back up to meet mine, then I seen her looking at my neck with bloodlust, I knew what she was going to do. I tried to push her off but she was right, I was weak. She moved my hands to my sides and smiled, I could see her fangs extend longer. She lowered her mouth by my neck, and before she sunk her fangs in I said "at least I'm not like YOU" I said it in a disgusted tone. Then she quickly sunk her fangs in and started drinking. I started screaming it was no use.

I noticed the locket again and pulled one of my hands free, I knew she was too busy drinking my blood to notice. I carefully tried to unlatch the clasp, I succeeded. I quickly put the necklace in a little pocket on my dress.

I was loosing a lot of blood I was starting to get dizzy. She took her fangs out of my neck and licked the wound closed, I guess she didn't want the wound to show,she got off of me slowly, and chuckled harshly. She walked over to the counter, and then said "your father was smart to make these walls soundproof", she took the glasses and the bloodwine turned on her heel walked out of the kitchen and left me there on the floor.

I struggled to get up, but I did, I had to. They had more on me than I had on them. I thought about the locket again, maybe my father gave it to them, maybe he didn't, my father gives his brides beautiful things but not as beautiful as that locket.

Maybe I did have more on them.

I finally got up all the way and carried myself out of the huge room into a much huger room. I got to the staircase and almost collapsed but I caught myself on the railing. I climbed up the stairs and went into the hallway and slowly walked myself to my room. I got inside my room and shut and locked the door.

I collapsed by the door looking down noticing all the blood on my dress. Count Fabulous quickly came flying towards me, he came and gave me another one of his cute little bat hugs. I would of scratched behind his ear or hugged him back but I was really weak now. I also knew Count knew what happened and knew what it meant, he also knew I could barely move. He was a rather smart bat, he could understand everything I said, everything I felt. He was just like a human.

After that Count got off me and I slowly got up and took my dress off,took the locket out of the pocket and put it in my secret box with my diaries in it underneath one of the floorboard, and buried my clothes at the bottom of the the dirty laundry,then I went into the bathroom turned on some warm water for a bath and put the plug in the bathtub. and climbed in.

...

Verona

I took my fangs out of her neck,licked the wound closed making sure it didn't show and then slowly climbed off of her, and chuckled harshly, thinking of how sweet her blood was. I walked over to the counter and said to her "your father was smart to make these walls soundproof". I took the glasses and bloodwine off the counter and turned on my heal and walked out of the kitchen leaving her there on the floor. I walked up the stairs, into the hallway, and opened the door to my husbands room.

"What took you so long my love?" he asked. "Nothing", I said innocently. "You were down there for quite a long time to be doing nothing". "I was just talking to your lovely daughter". "Since when do "**you**" think my daughter is lovely?" "Let's just say she was lovely for the moment." "Okay good enough, So then what were you talking about." he said while my sisters rubbed all over him. "We were talking about private female things." I could tell my sisters wanted to laugh, so did I. "Well a least you were getting along well for a "moment". "Oh yes, getting along very well." I said while walking over to the bed a sitting the bloodwine and glasses down on the nightstand and climbing on top of him.

"Well you look like your in a very happy mood," he said. "Yes my love in a Very happy mood," I said evilly, with an also evil smile on my face, again thinking of how good her blood tasted and wanting to do it again. I could blackmail that girl into doing anything, because I knew some of her deepest secrets, yet she knows none of mine. I laughed in my head, then turned off the lamp and poured glasses of bloodwine.

_Everyone pentru totdeauna întotdeauna means Forever Always. Also please leave a review, and I might not be able to update that often because me and my family go a lot of places, so I barely have any time to anything on the computer. Don't forget please leave a review :) xoxLUVzYaxox_


	2. Hiding

_I want to say one thing before I start writing whoever reads this please leave a review don't be a stranger! Also thank you 777 and wolverinacullen that was great advice, and yeah the horrible thing is, I noticed all my mistakes right after I published the chapter, but I think I can actually fix them. But anyway THANKS! xoxLUVzYaxox_

The next day I woke up with a tube connecting to a needle in my arm, and a blood bag connected to the tube.

"Oh god, your awake!" my Uncle Vlad said a little worried. "Yes I'm awake. What happened?" "I came to visit you and you were whiter than a vampire should ever be! and your half human!"

I would of took the needle out of my arm, but my muscles ached and I felt weak. I knew I was a little stronger than I was last night, that's for sure.

I slowly sat up as my Uncle scooted towards me rubbing my back, while also giving me support. "VLADIMIR GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE AND HELP YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO DIE". "I'm not going to die you silly," I said before before my father came busting through the door.

"Oh! Draculaura my little angel, oh my god you looked like you were going to die!I was so worried!" He shouted while hugging me so tight I felt like I was being suffocated. "I'm fine you silly". "Sweetheart did you look at yourself in the mirror, your whiter than me, yeah, me, you are not fine".

I struggled to get up, even with my Uncle and Father's help. The blood was working, because I was getting stronger and stronger, soon enough I could walk without anyone's help.

"Can you walk fine?"My Uncle asked seeming still worried. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." "Anything for you sweetheart." My father came and hugged me again. "Thank goodness your okay," "Oh daddy quit worrying, I'm perfectly fine." "Okay my love whatever you say."

"I think I would like to take a bath" "oh, okay then I think we should go then," my father said, " okay just make sure you be careful, okay sweetie."my Uncle said "Okaaayy, I wiiilll," "oh, and come meet us down in the kitchen, I'm making you food, okay?"my uncle said. "Yes motheerr," I said trying to hold back a laugh. "You know I would put garlic in your food if you weren't my niece!" he shouted from the hallway.

I closed my bedroom door, went to turn on the water for the bathtub, got undressed, went into the bathroom, and stepped inside the tub.

...

I rinsing off and got out. I put on a cream colored dress with lace and little baby pink designs. I put my hair up in a bun and gave myself side bangs, and then put three of my also baby pink flower clips in the front of the bun for decoration.

I went into the hallway, down the stairs into the huge living room, and walked in the kitchen. I could smell pasta and tomato sauce. "Mmmm, that smells good." I said walking over to the counter. "Yes, indeed it does,oh, and it also taste good" my uncle said. "I also made onion bread, it's in the oven." "Ooohh, you didn't have to do that." "Oh yes I did, how do you have pasta and no onion bread." "thank you" I said before going to hug him.

"Speaking of onion bread Vlad did you check the oven?" my father said. "Oh crap! your right!" my uncle shouted. He ran over to the oven and threw it open. "Oh feeewww!" he said looking relieved. "They're just perfect, we are lucky your father said something or else that bread would have turned into burnt charcoal."

He went back over to the stove and stirred the sauce, and then the pasta. He went and got a big bowl and a medium bowl from the cabinet, he poured all the pasta in the big one, and all the sauce in the medium one. He headed to the dining room with the bowls and set the bowls in the center of the table. then he took three plates from in the china cabinet, went into the dining room, then put food on two of them. He went back into the kitchen with the last plate and put the onion rolls on it and came back to the dining room and put the plate also in the center.

"Well, lunch is served for both of us." my uncle said before pushing my chair in for me and sitting down in a chair next to me. "Thank yooouuuu!" I said before picking up my fork. "Your welcome sweetheart." he said before taking a bite. I took and bite and could tell he put blood in it, but I had to say, it tasted pretty good.

"Uncle Vlad? how much blood did you put in here?" "Not much because I thought you would hurl." I laughed quietly before sticking some more food in my mouth.

I thought about what Verona did to me again. I had a feeling she would do it again. I guessed I should eat more if she was going to keep up with it.

Then I thought of the locket again. So I finished my food fast, put the plate in the sink, then told my father and uncle I had to use the restroom so that I could have a good reason to hurry. I walked fast out of the kitchen into the living room, ran up the stairs into the hallway, and then into my room, shut and locked the door behind me.

Count came flying at me and then perched on my shoulder. I went over to the center of my room and lifted the rug and moved it over. I put my finger in a hole in the floorboard and lifted it and moved it aside.

I took out the golden colored box and set it on the floor next to me. I put the floorboard back in its place and covered it with the rug again, in case someone were to pick the lock on my door and see where I hide my treasures.

I opened the box and took out Verona's locket. I slid the box underneath my bed just in case someone seen that too. I opened the locket carefully and looked inside.

On the right side there was a picture of her with a man, and on the left side it was just a picture of the man. Who was this man? Of course she loved him but, who was he?

I put everything back except for the locket. I put the locket in the pocket of my dress and headed downstairs. I walked onto the kitchen, my father and uncle were just chatting.

"What took you so long?" my father asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing" I said looking at the floor. "You were up there a for a long time to be doing nothing." he said now with both eyebrows raised. "I was just fixing my dress and my makeup,god can I not have a little privacy." i said with my eyes wide looking at him.

He walked into the living room, me and uncle Vlad followed. "I have to go get ready for work, okay?" my father said before taking a step on the stairs.

"Okay" I murmured before he continued going up the stairs. He came back down rather quickly holding a briefcase. He walked to the door opened it and then turned around and held his arms out for a hug. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug and kiss, I did the same. He just waved to my uncle, and my uncle waved back.

"The wives are not here right now, they will be back at, ten PM. I will be back at eleven PM, and Vlad you better not leaver her here alone, got it?" he said seriously.

"Okay, okay, fine. It's not like I would leave her here alone anyway, especially with the wives coming home, Jesus Christ Vladimir."

My father turned on his heel and walked out of the house and shut the door. I went over to the door, locked it, and closed the latch.

Uncle Vlad went and sat on the chase. "Uncle Vlad I'm going upstairs to read a book ,okay?" "Okay sweetie" head said getting up and walking over to the bookcase to read a book of his own. He went and laid on the chase and began to read.

I went upstairs and into my room. I took the locket out and got my perfume. I sprayed myself with the perfume, rubbed some on my hands and then rubbed the locket. I was rubbing perfume all over myself so that Verona wouldn't know that I was in her room. My father got us all the same perfume, if one of the brides got a perfume, the rest of us got it too. He'd ask me what perfume I would wear and then tell the wives to where the same.

But anyway, I wanted to go into the wive's room because I "was" going to find out who that man is.

_Please leave a review, and to people who don't really don't know who Verona is she is one of Draculaura's stepmothers, she has two other stepmothers, Marishka and Aleera, they're all sisters. xoxLUVzYaxox_


	3. Secret Love

_I want to say thank you_

_ -misguiudedghost777_

_-__wolverinacullen_

_-IamDamitaJo_

_-Ankokuo_

_Also everyone tell me if I did better in this chapter, thanks! xoxLUVzYaxox_

I slipped out of my room, and creeped down the huge hall towards the brides room, their room was at the end of the hall. I got to the door and carefully opened it . I slipped inside and closed the door gently, making sure my uncle didn't hear a peep. I motioned to Verona's side of the room, I walked over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. There was only lotions and jewelry in it. I walked around the bed to the other side, by the dresser.

I opened both of the bottom drawers and looked all around in them. All I seen was pajama bottoms. Then I looked in the next drawers, which were the middle ones. So I opened them and lifted everything and looked around, still nothing there, but a bunch of pajama tops. Finally I opened the drawers on the top. I rummaged around in it but all there was were bras and panties. So I put everything back in its place and headed over to the closet.

I turned the knob and opened the closet door, it was a pretty big closet. I looked on the closet floor first, there was absolutely nothing on her closet floor, so looked on the shelf above the rack of clothes, just a bunch of shoe boxes. I looked at how the shoe boxes were arranged, so that I could put them in the exact place, I did not want her to find out that quickly.

I took down three shoe boxes. I lifted all the boxes lids and peeped inside, nope nothing there, but shoes. I put the boxes back and exchanged them. I took the lids off of those, nope nothing but shoes. So then I put those boxes back and then got four boxes, I opened the box lids, they all had shoes except for one.

I put the rest of the boxes back and left that one out. There were little books, journals, papers, and opened envelopes. I looked at the books first, there were only two books and they were rather thin. I opened the books and flipped through them, they were just love poems, it didn't surprise me.

I just had to look at her journals next, I opened the journal and started reading. She talked about her sexual desires for my father, which made me kinda disgusted. Then she started talking about how she got more attention from my father than her sisters did, "that vain bitch" I thought to myself still being disgusted.

As I read on she started to talk about her deep love for someone, she didn't name them yet. As I turned the page a picture fell out. Oh my god, it was the man in the locket, I turned the picture around, and read tiny words, they said William. I suddenly got interested, was she cheating on my father? Not that I cared.

So she kept talking about her love for him, then she started talking about forbidden love, I got more interested and read on.

I turned the page and read on sentence, I dropped the book in shock. "OH MY GOD SHE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A HUMAN!" I shouted in my head.

I put the journal back, because I really needed to read the letters now. I took out the stack of letters and set it in front of me. I took the letter of the top and took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_My Dear Verona,_

_If only I could have come up with the right words to describe the depth of this beautiful feeling that I have for you, I would have whispered them to you the first time we met. The best thing that I can do is to show you now._

_I love you so much, Verona. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are like the best poetry ever composed, the best song ever played, the best picture ever painted. I never thought that someone like me could get so lucky._

_I love you more than my life, more than my world. I love you more and more each day and that is the most wonderful feeling any man can ever hope to experience. I love you with all my heart Verona. I love the way your name just rolls off my tongue, and mine your's. I know are love is wrong but it feels so right. I hope we see each soon, so I can hold you tight._

_Forever Yours,_

_William_

I almost cried after that, wow, someone was actually capable of loving Verona, just wow. I put the letter back and got the next envelope, I took out the letter and began to read.

_Dear William,_

_No one ever told me how to do this, how to be with someone. I never thought it would be possible for someone like me, not with all my rages, imperfections, melodramatic tendencies and especially not with my fears._

_Then I met you. Life is funny that way. You promise yourself you're never going to do this or that and suddenly you find yourself breaking those promises willingly. I promised myself never to fall in love..well…look where that got me. I know are love is forbidden, but nothing can keep us apart. There is one promise that I promise I will not break. I promise I will never leave you, I will stand beside you with everything, no living force can tear us apart, my love for you will never die, it will only grow. I hope you promise me the same._

_So much love,_

_Verona_

By the time I was done reading the letter, I was already crying. There was only four letters left. I picked up the next envelope, took out the piece of paper started to read again.

_Dear Verona,_

_There are no words to express the gratitude I feel in my heart that our hearts have come to dwell together, as one. You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my best friend. You are my one true love. The day we met was fate. Our lives intertwining was fate. You are my destiny. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Love is the only thing that makes life worth living. Your love. With all my heart I am forever yours. I promise you what you have promised me, and I promise I will not break any promise I promise you._

_Love Always,_

_William_

I couldn't take it any more, I let myself cry, I knew my uncle couldn't hear me because the walls were soundproof. I put the letter back and exchanged it with the fourth one.

_My William,_

_It's my carnal desire that keeps me awake on nights like these. My longing begins to ache and the only thing that will soothe me is your touch. I want you. Now I know that I will never stop wanting you. No matter how far away I go or who I meet._

_I cannot let this go._

_forever,_

_Verona_

My dress was really wet from my tears, my makeup makeup was running, I got a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the running makeup off, and wiped my neck and my breast off also. I again read the next letter.

_Dear my love Verona,_

_The thought of you drives me to you just as much as it drives me away. I miss you terribly. Every part of me aches to hear your voice - to be near you, but I know the re-exposure will be painful. See, once I accustom myself to being away from you, I can make it day to day. But once I let myself give in to you again, I will have to start the process all over. I will have to endure the fresh waves of longing as they crash over me, threatening to pull me under. Then, when I finally make it to the shore, you will call me back into the sea…and I will oblige because no angry waters will ever keep you from me. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop me from hating this feeling of seemingly never-ending longing._

_So much love,_

_William_

I was holding back my cry I didn't want to get soaked again. There was only one letter left, so I put the other letter back and started to read this one.

_Dear William,_

_We can no longer write each other, I'm starting to fear someone will catch us. My husband is going on a __business trip next month, I will see you then. I love you, don't forget that ever. I could never live with myself if you got hurt._

_Yours forever,_

_Verona_

_P.S. send the letters back please_

I checked the date on the last envelope, the week she sent the letter was the week she took my blood. I put everything in the box the box and went to put it back in her closet, I was standing on my tippy toe trying to stick the box exactly back how it was before, it was really difficult.

I was still trying to put it back the box when someone opened the door. I quickly pushed the pox back on the shelf and turned around. "Oh ,crap, how could I forget to lock the door." I thought to myself. I looked up at the person and thought, "OH! CRAP VERONA!".

She slammed the door closed. What the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY THINGS! she yelled while flying over to me and pushing me down, she then stood in front of me. I took both of my legs up to my chest and kicked her with all my force, she went flying across the room, but she ran up to me and took my head and threw me against the wall, I got up and jumped on her and scratched her face, leaving thick scratches. She rolled me over, now she was on the top, we kept scratching at each other.

I was hissing, so was she. Both of our fangs were getting longer and longer. Then she started to dig her nails my throat, I took her throat and rolled over, now I was on the top, I picked her neck up and then banged her head on the floor, I continued to bang her head until she rolled over on top of me again.

She grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to my side with her legs, she lowered her mouth to my neck and bit in. "Would William want you do this?" I murmured. She took her fangs out and slapped me, she reached out to slap me again but I caught her wrist. "Hurt me again and I'll tell father about William, you know what could happen to him and you if my father found out. She yanked her wrist out of my hand and climbed off of me. "You little bitch." she snickered.

"I do not plan to tell my father, but if you hurt me ever again, I will have no choice." I took the locket out of my pocket and threw it at the floor in front of her, she slowly lowered to the floor and picked it up. She still sat there starting to cry, I was so sad to see Verona cry, the way she looked so heartbroken. I turned on my heel and limped out. I closed the door on the way, leaving her there, just like how she left me.

...

Verona

She said to me "I do not plan to tell my father, but if you ever hurt me again, I will have no choice." She then took my locket out of her pocket and threw it on the floor in front of me. I sunk to the floor and picked it up, still sitting there. I started to cry, I could feel my heart aching and my chest tightening. She turned on her heel and limped out, leaving me there alone.

The rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about William, I was scared she was going to tell my husband, I was scared for my love William. "How could I have forgotten about the locket.

All I could do is hope.


End file.
